Hitherto, for example, techniques have been developed that controls the action of various types of devices, such as a light, a television receiver, or a speaker on the basis of operation for a smart phone or a remote controller.
Moreover, for example, techniques have been also proposed that makes it possible to switch over control-target devices of a remote controller. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a technique is described that switches over control-target devices of a remote controller sequentially for each time when it is determined that the acceleration of a remote controller is a predetermined value or more.